


Connected

by 1bit1beat



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Angst, M/M, basically ryoken's big emo, kinda soft towards the end? idk, you think i know how to tag things?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1bit1beat/pseuds/1bit1beat
Summary: "I don't deserve him." was a thought Ryoken was frequently plagued by.





	Connected

**Author's Note:**

> vrains got me by the balls, as they say. or sth. have some datastorm cause i'm Big Love this ship ;-; not sure how in-character this is tho haha;; i'm not used to writing ryoken nor yusaku yet
> 
> uuh if anyone wants to scream datastorm or vrains at me, my tumblr's @princelygoro

" _I don't deserve him._ " was a thought Ryoken was frequently plagued by, passing through his head in the middle of the day or the night.

A thought that was always present when he was with _him_. Spend time with _him_ , saw _him_  smile, was showered by _his_  affection.

Any time Ryoken heard _him_  say-

" _I love you._ "

-Ryoken felt like the world around him crumbled to dust. He was left exposed, vulnerable, and all for _him_  to see, to bare witness to his raw emotions.

 _He_  was the one who, despite who Ryoken was, reached out to him, wanted to get close to him, wanted to  _have a future_  with him-

The tears streaked down Ryoken's cheeks, rolling down his face as he could do nothing to stop himself from crying. He hated it, how vulnerable _he_  made Ryoken feel. Yet, he adored it, a badly kept secret, how much _he_  genuinely cherished him.

It was too much, _too much_ -

But even then, _he_  was always here when it was too much, wrapping _his_  arms around Ryoken, making him feel safe, secure and _loved_.

Ryoken drowned in the feeling, suffocated by the sheer amount of _love_  he was showered with. How much _he_  showed him that he matters, that Ryoken is deserving of love and that _he_  is always going to reach out for him.

Returning these affections was so difficult for Ryoken though, the words always stuck in his throat but his actions spoke those words for him: Subtle acts of affection, fingers brushing against _his_  own, the gentlest touch of skin against skin. Letting _him_  near Ryoken, not drawing back when _he_  approached but instead, bit by bit, let _him_  come closer to Ryoken, seeing the full range of his emotions as they revealed themselves before _him_.

Yet, _Yusaku_  adored when _Ryoken_  managed to say it, those _three_  words that meant the world to both of them and vocalized how much they mattered to each, that they would always be connected and how unbreakable their bond is:

" _I love you._ "


End file.
